Last Night, Good Night
by aiharacchi
Summary: AU. Ini kisah tentang Kuroko yang menderita AIDS/HIV. Kisah tentang air mata untuk berjuang agar terus hidup. Kuroko selalu berharap kakak kembarnya selalu ada untuknya. Namun jangan pernah jadikan cerita ini sedih... sebab Kuroko ingin akhir hidupnya bahagia dan dijadikan acuan untuk sesama penderita AIDS/HIV agar tidak lelah untuk bermimpi... Happy reading minna-san.


.

.

.

Dear Akashi Seijuurou,

Hai, apa kabar? Kuharap kau selalu dalam kondisi sehat dan tentunya lebih sering tersenyum. Setelah perceraian orangtua kita, aku jarang melihatmu tersenyum. Tapi kuharap di Rakuzan kau lebih sering tersenyum.

Ah, kalau bicara tentang sekolah... aku sama sekali tidak melanjutkan sekolah. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di rumah. Aku kesulitan sekali dengan kondisi tubuhku. Tapi setidaknya tabungan masih cukup menghidupiku sampai sekarang.

Kau tahu? Setiap hari aku selalu saja melihat foto kita sewaktu kecil. Hanya itu satu - satunya yang bisa mengusir kebosananku.

Tapi aku takut sekali.

Aku takut wajahmu terakhir yang kulihat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Last Night, Good Night~**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**...**

**Untuk kalian,**

**Yang tidak menyerah untuk hidup, walaupun banyak orang takut untuk mendekati kalian.**

**Kalian yang tetap berusaha untuk hidup dengan senyuman walau penyakit mengerogoti tubuh kalian**

**Kupersembahkan kepada kalian,**

**Para penderita AIDS/HIV yang tidak lelah bermimpi dan terus berusaha untuk hidup**

**...**

Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin terus bersama denganmu

~Kuroko Tetsuya

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada istimewa di pagi ini. Semuanya tetap sama saja. Pemuda itu selalu sendirian di apartemennya, tidak ada satupun orang yang rela membagi waktu untuk dirinya.

Keluarganya mengasingkan dirinya. Ibunya lebih memilih kembali ke keluarga Akashi ketimbang merawatnya. Ayahnya hanya memandang jijik dan tidak peduli dengannya.

Kakak kembarnya, ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya lagi setelah penyakitnya diketahui semua orang. Temannya sama seperti kakaknya, memutuskan tidak peduli dengannya.

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, memandang langit biru dari jendela. Tubuh Kuroko terlalu capek untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa―bermain basket sendirian di taman.

Kuroko beranjak dari kasurnya. Walaupun capek, ia harus tetap berolahraga. Ia harus mengisi stok makanan dirumahnya dan pergi ke kantor pos untuk mengirim naskah novel.

Melelahkan sekali, hidup dengan tubuh lemah dan tidak memiliki dukungan apapun. Tidak ada yang bersedia memotivasi untuk Kuroko agar tidak menyerah untuk hidup.

Ah... Lagipula Kuroko tidak lama lagi akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Untuk apa memotivasi orang yang akan mati.

Kuroko menarik nafas panjang. Manik birunya menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang kian mengurus. Belakangan ini nafsu makannya sama sekali. Jangankan makan, bergerak saja ia memiliki respon lambat.

Kuroko mengambil jaket Teikou yang masih ia simpan. Hidup baru yang telah ia jalani selama satu tahun tidak begitu buruk. Ia mendapatkan ketenangan yang selalu ia dambakan. Tidak perlu diganggu orang - orang yang bully-nya

Tapi konsekuensi-nya ia harus hidup dan mati sendirian.

Kuroko menghela nafas sembari membuka pintunya. Hidup itu memang membutuhkan seorang teman. Tidak ada yang sanggup bertahan untuk hidup sendiri―

―termaksud Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang pemuda divonis menderita AIDS.

.

.

.

Nee... Sei-kun, apakah kau masih bermain basket? Kuharap demikian. Aku disini tetap bermain basket, walaupun terkadang sendirian.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Setidaknya aku bersyukur Ayah mengeluarkan aku dari keluarga Akashi dan menyuruhku membuat keluarga baru.

Dengan ini, kau tidak tertular. Aku tidak ingin keluargaku menderita AIDS sama sepertiku.

Kudengar, Ibu telah kembali ke keluarga Akashi. Syukurlah, kau memiliki keluarga yang lengkap.

Atas semua ini, kau akan tersenyum kan?

.

.

.

Akashi ingat hari itu. Hari dimana ia terakhir kali melihat adik kembarnya, Akashi Tetsuya—mungkin sekarang adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hari itu, pertama kalinya Akashi menendang Kuroko tanpa ampun. Tidak hanya Akashi, ayahnya dan ibunya menatap Kuroko dengan jijik. Kiseki no Sedai hanya diam tanpa membantu Kuroko dari amarah Akashi.

Kiseki no Sedai dan Momoi memandang Kuroko kecewa. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Phantom Player itu mengidap penyakit yang mengerikan.

Kenyataan Kuroko menderita AIDS terbongkar saat itu juga. Jika ia menderita AIDS, maka Kuroko pasti pengguna narkoba atau melakukan seks bebas bukan? Tidak mungkin Kuroko begitu saja terkena AIDS.

Akashi memandang foto Kuroko dengan jijik. Siang ini, ia bermaksud mengubah kamar Kuroko menjadi ruang galeri pribadinya. Kamar Kuroko tidak akan pernah dipakai pemiliknya lebih baik Akashi gunakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, foto Kuroko yang tersenyum dengan Akashi termakan oleh api. Akashi melemparnya ke perapian. Ia tidak butuh kenangan seorang penderita AIDS yang sebentar lagi mati.

Disaat bersamaan, Kuroko memandang sebuah foto di ruang keluarganya. Ia melihat Akashi dan dirinya tersenyum tipis, menikmati kemenangan yang diraihnya ketika Kiseki no Sedai kelas 2. Hari itu―Kuroko merasa orang yang paling beruntung di dunia.

"Kuroko, masakannya sudah jadi!"

Pemuda bertubuh besar itu langsung menyajikan tempura dihadapan Kuroko. Aroma udang yang sangat kental kini minta disantap diatas meja kayu jati. Seketika saja perut Kuroko langsung keroncongan.

Tidak hanya Kuroko, tapi juga mereka.

"Kelihatannya enak!" Furihata langsung mengambil tempura miliknya.

"Makan yang banyak Kuroko! Agar kau sehat selalu!"

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, mengambil suapan tempura buatan teman barunya. "Arigato, Kagami-kun."

Pemuda disapa Kagami menyengir. "Kalau kau sehat, kita bisa bermain basket!" Tidak hanya Kagami, semua teman baru Kuroko―siswa Seirin―tersenyum padanya.

Kuroko mengenal mereka saat bermain basket di lapangan dekat sekolah Seirin. Mereka bermain basket memang tidak sebaik Kiseki no Sedai dan jauh diatas rata - rata pemain basket nasional.

Semangat mereka dalam bermain basket sanggup menarik perhatian Kuroko. Bermain untuk kemenangan dengan semangat juang yang tidak bisa ditiru siapapun.

Rasanya Kuroko ingin seperti mereka. Berjuang untuk bisa meraih kemenangan. Tapi ia ingin menang melawan penyakitnya, memiliki semangat juang untuk bertahan hidup.

Rasa sulit... ketika orang yang dicintai meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kuroko-kun,"

Kuroko langsung mengerjap. "A-ada apa Aida-senpai?"

Aida Riko, gadis yang menjadi pelatih Seirin itu melirik tempura Kuroko. "Tempuramu sudah dingin Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko terdiam. Tanganya gemetar untuk memegang sendok kuah tempura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kuroko memegang kepalanya. Sakit kepalanya benar - benar sudah tidak bisa ia tahankan.

"Kuroko!"

Entah kenapa, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Mungkin saat aku tulis surat ini, hidupku tinggal dihitung jari. Aku sebentar lagi mendekati kematianku

Tapi sebelum mati, aku ingin melihatmu, sebagai seorang kakak yang selalu menjaga adiknya. Aku masih ingin Kiseki no Sedai bermain basket bersama lagi

Aku akhirnya memiliki teman bermain basket. Mereka dari Seirin dan mau menemaniku walau kondisi seperti ini. Entah senang atau tidak, aku akhirnya memiliki teman lagi.

Setidaknya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan hidupku sendirian.

Kau tahu? Walau demikian aku tetap tidak menggantikan posisi kalian. Apalagi posisimu.

Ya, hubungan kita tidak baik sejak awal

Bagiku kau adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah kumiliki sekarang

.

.

.

Nafasnya memburu. Baru saja ia melepaskan tinjunya, Kagami tetap saja tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ini. Ia benci pemuda dihadapannya. Saking bencinya, Kagami ingin menendang pemuda itu kalau saja tidak ada bodyguard-nya ataupun Riko dan Hyuuga yang menahannya.

"Dia hanyalah mencari perhatian saja."

Kalimat itu membuat Kagami marah. Pemuda dihadapannya, mengaku kembaran Kuroko, seolah - olah mengatakan bahwa Kuroko itu mahluk rendahan yang pantas dihina. Apa mata heterokrom-nya tidak melihat Kuroko mati - matian berjuang untuk hidup?!

Malam ini, Kuroko dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya kian memburuk dan ditambah musim dingin yang suhunya kian menurun. Kagami secara refleks menghubungi keluarga Kuroko untuk datang.

Sekarang Kagami berserta Seirin mengerti kenapa Kuroko tinggal sendirian.

Dihadapan Kagami adalah seorang pemuda konglermat, Akashi Seijuurou berserta bodyguard-nya. Belum lagi Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan Murasakibara Atushi. Kelompok Kiseki no Sedai yang sangat terkenal berserta managernya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kami selalu sibuk?" tuntut Kise sembari menatap tajam Kagami. "Tetsuyacchi hanya sakit demam kenapa harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

"Kau tahu, kalau penderita AIDS memiliki pertahanan tubuh lemah?" balas Riko kesal. Sebagai seorang teman, Riko sama sekali tidak menerima hal ini. "Kenapa kalian tidak peduli dengan teman kalian. Terutama kau Akashi Seijuurou, kenapa kau tidak peduli dengan adikmu?!"

Akashi memandang Riko datar, lalu mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu. "AIDS adalah penyakit yang disebarkan melalui narkoba dan seks bebas. Anak itu pasti pengguna narkoba atau seks bebas dan berakhir menderita AIDS. Itu artinya dia tidak lebih dari mahluk rendahan bukan?"

"Darimana kau tahu Kuroko menggunakan narkoba atau melakukan seks bebas?" tanya Hyuuga tajam. Matanya melirik Kiseki no Sedai. "Siapa tahu Kuroko tidak sengaja menggunakan suntikan orang lain atau dia menerima transfusi darah dari penderita AIDS."

"Kau kira kami membenci Tetsu karena itu saja," Aomine memalingkan mukanya. "Dia tidak lebih dari anak - anak lemah yang sama sekali tidak berguna."

"Kalau hanya itu saja, aku mau pulang," Midorima tidak peduli langsung melangkah keluar.

Tidak hanya Midorima, Kiseki no Sedai melangkah keluar untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Akashi masih berdiri disana. Tanganya bergerak menulis sebuah secarik kertas yang ia bawa.

"Bilang saja kau membutuhkan ini," Akashi memandang mereka rendah, lalu berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

Kagami mengambil kertas yang ditulis Akashi. Sebuah cek dari bank terkenal dengan sejumlah uang yang fantastis. Marah Kagami semakin menjadi. Memang Akashi kira Kuroko membutuhkannya untuk uang?!

"Sudahlah Kagami," Kiyoshi menepuk pundak Kagami dan menunjukan senyuman hangatnya. "Sekarang yang terpenting Kuroko membutuhkan dukungan untuk tetap hidup."

"Tapi bagaimana? Kuroko sangat mencintai keluarganya."

"Dengan ini Riko," Kiyoshi menunjukan beberapa pack origami yang ia beli di toserba. "Kita akan buat origami."

"Hah?"

"Ayo masuk ke kamar Kuroko."

Kiyoshi membuka pintu kamar inap Kuroko. Seirin dapat melihat Kuroko yang telah sadar. Mata birunya yang selalu hangat kini berubah menjadi biru kusam. Seirin yakin bahwa Kuroko mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

Pasti sedih sekali.

Kuroko menyadari keberadaan mereka. Buru - buru ia menghapuskan bekas air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menunjukan dirinya lemah. Kuroko kuat. Setidaknya kuat untuk menahan penyakitnya.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja, Kuroko?" Riko berjalan mendekati kasur Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Tapi ia tidak berani menyuarakan sepatah kata.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Kuroko, bagaimana kalau kita membuat origami?"

"Origami?"

Kiyoshi mengangguk seraya memberi origami ke Kuroko. "Jika kita membuat origami burung sebanyak 1.000, satu harapan kita akan terkabul," sahut Kiyoshi. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita buat origami bersama - sama untuk mengabulkan harapan Kuroko."

"Kurasa itu ide bagus!" Riko dan Hyuuga langsung mengambil bangku untuk mereka berdua.

"Kagami-kun, hati - hati buat origaminya."

"Hah, kau kira aku ti―" origami ditangan Kagami sobek.

"Haahh, padahal baru dibilang." Furihata tertawa masam.

"Omong - omong, apa harapan Kuroko-kun?" tanya Kiyoshi sambil melanjutkan membuat origami.

Harapan?

Kuroko menunduk. Selama ini, setelah mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki AIDS, semua harapannya hancur seketika. Kuroko tahu hidupnya tidak begitu lama. Untuk apa ia memimpikan suatu hal yang sulit diwujudkan dengan kondisi ini.

Tapi sejak kapan Kuroko begitu saja menyerah...

Bukankah ia tetap ingin hidup. Ia masih tetap berjuang bermain basket. Waktu - waktu dirumah masih ia habiskan untuk menulis novel, mengejar cita - citanya sebagai seorang novel.

Bohong, kalau Kuroko menyerah...

Ia masih ingin hidup.

"Mungkin, bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama orang - orang yang kusayangi."

Kuroko tersenyum. Tangannya terus melanjutkan membuat origami.

Kalau seandainya harapan itu tidak terkabul. Itu sama sekali tidak masalah.

Keinginan Kuroko paling dalam bukanlah itu. Ia ingin mengatakan isi hatinya kepada semua orang yang telah mengisi hidup.

Kuroko berkata kalau ia bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Ia ingin mengatakannya dihadapan langsung.

Terutama untuk Akashi Seijuurou, kakak kembarnya.

.

.

.

Sei-kun, kalau misalnya aku tidak ada, kau harus sering tersenyum. Jangan tersenyum sadis seperti itu, nanti cewek - cewek tidak mau dekat padamu lho~

Ah ya, boleh aku mengatakan ini. Aku sakit sekali kalau Sei-kun menganggap aku sebagai pengguna narkoba atau seks bebas. Tapi sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana aku bisa membeli narkoba.

Aku tidak tahu, siapa orang yang pantas kupacari.

Soalnya aku masih menyayangimu. Susah lho mencari penggantimu.

Pasti kau bertanya - tanya kenapa aku bisa terkena AIDS.

Tapi tolong... jangan marah terhadapnya.

Karena dia juga menderita. Bahkan jauh lebih menderita daripada aku

.

.

.

Haizaki Mikami, itulah nama ia perkenalkan pada Kiseki no Sedai. Wanita yang telah menunjukan tanda - tanda penuaan itu mengundang Kiseki no Sedai di restaurant kelas atas. Mikami terlihat cantik dengan busana mewah dari Prancis.

Berbeda jauh dengan anak Mikami, Haizaki Shougo. Pemuda itu memang tidak hadir di acara makan siang ini. Tapi mereka yakin, Haizaki yang terkenal kenakalannya ini bertolak belakang dengan ibunya yang ramah.

"Apakah kalian tidak suka makanannya?" Mikami melihat Kiseki no Sedai masih mematung. "Tenang, itu bukan racun kok."

Akashi mendengus ketika melihat Mikami tertawa hambar. "Aku yakin kau memiliki alasan untuk mengundang kami."

Mikami tersenyum. "Kalau tidak salah, kau Akashi Seijuurou, mantan tim basket Teikou. Shougo selalu membicarakan kalian. Aku jarang ada untuk Shougo. Terimakasih ya, kalian mau menemani Shougo."

Mereka semua diam. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan kebenaran tentang pertemanan mereka.

"Omong - omong, apakah Akashi Tetsuya ada disini?"

Seketika semuanya menghentikan kegiatan. Akashi Tetsuya? Adik kembar Akashi yang kini menjadi Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dia—dia sedang sakit," jawab Kise apa adanya.

"Ahh, sayang sekali." Mikami menunduk. "Aku boleh menjenguknya, aku ingin menyampaikan terima kasih dengan Tetsuya langsung."

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau tidak menemuinya," sahut Aomine.

"Tidak apa - apa. Aku ingin bertemunya sebelum bertemu dengan Shougo. Aku ingin membagi cerita tentang Shougo."

"Ta—"

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja. Kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengan Tetsuya!"

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kau bertemu dengan Tetsuya;" kata Akashi tajam. "Dia terkena AIDS."

Mikami terdiam. Akashi Tetsuya... terkena AIDS? Tidak mungkin—

"Dia sekarang hanya anak lemah yang terkena AIDS. Mungkin sekarang ia menunggu kematiannya."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Mikami. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Kau pasti bohong 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Pisau yang dipegang Mikami jatuh bersamaan dengan garpunya. Rasa sulit dipercaya. Teman Haizaki yang paling berharga bagi Haizaki―satu - satunya yang membuat Haizaki tersenyum...

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang kalau Tetsuya tertular AIDS dari Haizaki."

Eh?

Tetsuya tertular AIDS dari Haizaki? A-apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" Akashi bertanya dengan nada tinggi. Emosi yang selalu tenang langsung saja ingin ia keluarkan. "Apa maksudmu dengan Tetsuya tertular AIDS dari Haizaki?!"

Terkadang kebenaran itu menyakitkan bukan?

.

.

.

Haizaki Shougo, aku mengenalnya lebih dalam. Dia menderita AIDS dan juga masalah keluarganya jauh lebih rumit daripada aku.

Aku menemaninya, dia juga mau menemaniku. Haizaki tidak lebih dari anak kecil yang ingin kasih sayang. Yah, aku memberi kasih sayang untuknya.

Tolong maafkan perilaku Haizaki terhadapmu. Dia sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja dia punya cara sendiri menunjukan kebaikannya yang sering membuat aku kesal.

.

.

.

"Haizaki saat itu ingin Sei-kun terkena AIDS."

Kagami terdiam, semuanya juga ikut terdiam. Tidak ada satupun yang berani menyuarakan setelah mendengar cerita masa lalu Kuroko. Mereka hanyut dalam pemikiran masing - masing, sulit untuk menanggapi cerita Kuroko.

Kuroko ikut terdiam. Ia menceritakan tentang penyebab dirinya terkena AIDS. Penyebabnya adalah Haizaki Shougo yang putus asa setelah dikeluarkan dari tim basket oleh Akashi. Pemuda itu bermaksud melampiaskan penderitaannya dengan menyuntikan suntikan bekasnya ke Akashi yang sedang tidur.

Beruntungnya Kuroko dapat mencegah Haizaki. Namun naasnya, suntikan itu malah menancap tubuh Kuroko dan akhirnya Kuroko-lah yang terkena. Penularan AIDS-nya berasal dari suntikan bekas Haizaki.

"Tapi kenapa Haizaki begitu dendam dengan Akashi?" Hyuuga memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Karena Sei-kun mengeluarkannya dari tim basket," balas Kuroko. "Haizaki-kun sangat menyukai basket. Hanya itu yang masih membuatnya semangat untuk hidup."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa Akashi mengeluarkan tim basket? Apakah dia tahu kalau Haizaki penderita AIDS."

"Tidak. Sei-kun sama sekali tidak tahu. Haizaki dikeluarkan karena dia bersifat kasar dan selalu membolos latihan," Kuroko diam sejenak. "Dia membolos dan bersifat kasar untuk balas dendam."

"Balas dendam?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Haizaki terkena AIDS karena bully. Orang yang mem-bully-nya memaksanya untuk menggunakan narkotika bekas orang lain. Haizaki selalu bersikap keras agar hal itu terjadi lagi saat ia di SMP. Ia juga melatih dirinya agar bisa balas dendam."

"Pasti sakit ya..." Riko menunduk. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa penderita AIDS hidup sangat menderita.

"Ya, aku dengar hubungannya terhadap keluarganya buruk. Setelah tahu ia mengidap AIDS, dia usir―sama sepertiku. Pada akhirnya kami tinggal bersama."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah meninggal saat musim dingin tahun lalu," ucap Kuroko seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengingat masa itu. "Sebelum bertemu dengan kalian. Aku terus bermain basket dengannya."

Kagami yang daritadi mendengar seksama Kuroko, akhirnya mulutnya mulai bersuara. "Apakah dia mati dengan bahagia?"

"Kuharap demikian." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menyentuh bola sakit. "Dia meninggal saat bermain basket. Akhirnya juga ia bisa membalas dendam―tapi tidak membunuh anak itu tentunya. Saat itu, baru pertama kalinya dia tersenyum tulus padaku."

"Kuroko―"

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah pada penyakitku."

Tiba - tiba Kuroko merasakan rambutnya diacak - acak. Kagami menyengir dan mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Tentu saja kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

"Kagami-kun..."

Kiyoshi tersenyum, namun lama kelamaan menjadi tawa hangat. "Kau jangan kalah dengan Haizaki."

Kuroko terdiam. Senyuman hangat terlukis di wajahnya. "Terima kasih semuanya..."

Mereka membalas senyuman Kuroko. Pemuda berambut biru itu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kalau keluarga Kuroko tidak ingin memberi kebahagiaan ke Kuroko, maka Seirin yang akan memberi kebahagiaan itu.

Tanpa disadari mereka, Kiseki no Sedai berdiri di balik dinding apartemen Kuroko yang ada di lantai satu. Mereka mendengar semuanya. Penjelasan Kuroko yang terkena AIDS dan Kuroko lebih memilih tidak mengatakan kebenarannya.

Ya, agar tidak menyalahkan Haizaki.

Haizaki juga korban dari penyakit ini. Ia mungkin jauh lebih menderita dibandingkan Kuroko sendiri. Mereka berdua sama menderita, karena ketakutan teman - teman terdekatnya yang tidak ingin menyentuh mereka.

Akashi terdiam. Mendengar penjelasan Mikami sekaligus Kuroko, rasanya ia ingin cepat - cepat memeluk Kuroko dan mengatakan maaf sebesarnya. Ia ingin menyentuh adiknya.

Tapi ego seorang Akashi melarangnya. Tubuhnya berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari apartemen Kuroko. Tidak hanya Akashi, lainnya juga mengikuti langkah Akashi.

Hal yang paling tersulit dalam hidup Akashi adalah minta maaf. Terutama minta maaf pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Sei-kun, boleh sekali aku minta satu hal.

Aku ingin bersama denganmu

Aku ingin kita bermain basket seperti dulu

Aku ingin melihat Seirin melawan Kiseki no Sedai.

Aku ingin melihat kalian tertawa dan tersenyum tulus

Seperti dulu

.

.

.

Kuroko terkesiap saat membuka pintu kamar apartemen-nya. Manik birunya melihat Akashi berdiri di depannya. Tidak hanya Akashi, Kuroko melihat Kiseki no Sedai bersama dengan Seirin.

"Tetsu, kau baru bangun?" tanya Aomine canggung. Dia sudah lama tidak tatap muka Kuroko langsung.

"I-iya," wajah Kuroko tetap datar. Ia benar - benar terkejut dengan pertemuan mereka. "Kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Apakah salah kami mengunjungimu, Tetsuya?"

Dingin. Seperti biasa Akashi selalu menggunakan nada itu.

"Tidak." Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tapi pasti kau disini ada alasan?"

Semuanya langsung terdiam. Kuroko menarik kesimpulan. Pasti ada maksud tertentu yang disembunyikan Seirin dan Kiseki no Sedai. Kenapa hari ini harus bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Bagaimanapun juga Kuroko sama sekali belum siap.

Kuroko membuka pintu apartemennya. "Diluar sangat dingin. Sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu."

Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Kuroko. Berantakan seperti biasa. Bukan karena Kuroko malas untuk merapikan, tubuhnya semakin melemah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kuroko-kun, sudah kukatakan dilarang makan makanan instan!" Riko mengomel melihat ramen cup di meja makan.

"Rumahnya berantakan sekali-ssu..." Kise merebahkan diri di sofa. "Apa Tetsuyacchi sama sekali tidak beres - beres?"

"Maafkan aku kalau tidak membereskan rumah ini, Kise-kun."

"Tetsuyacchi!"

Kuroko menaruh nampan yang berisi minuman untuk mereka di meja bertaplak biru muda. Hanya teh hangat yang bisa Kuroko sajikan sekarang.

"Kalian tidak akan tertular hanya karena minuman."

"Maaf Kuroko-kun, kami tidak haus."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sebaik apapun mereka, mereka tetap takut untuk meminum atau memakan semua buatan Kuroko. Mereka tetap membuat jarak dengan Kuroko.

"Tidak apa - apa." Lagi - lagi tehnya harus dibuang. Sudah berapa banyak Kuroko membuat minuman untuk mereka.

"Belakangan ini kau jarang keluar rumah. Kurasa bermain ice skatting dan reunian kecil dengan Kiseki no Sedai akan membuatmu makin membaik."

"Tapi―"

"Tetsuya, kau membenci kami?" tanya Akashi tajam.

"Tidak," Kuroko menegak tehnya. "Aku hanya binggung. Kalian membuangku dulu. Sekarang aku melihat kalian seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa."

"Seharusnya kau beruntung kalau kami masih mau datang untukmu," balas Akashi datar.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi sama sekali."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu? Kami sudah meluangkan waktu untukmu, kenapa kau tidak mau pergi?"

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kumohon, aku tidak ingin pergi."

"Kau harus ikut, Tetsuya," kata Akashi.

"Tidak Sei-kun. Aku meno―"

PLAAKK.

Satu tamparan keras Akashi mendarat tepat dipipi Kuroko. Sakit. Pemuda berambut biru itu hanya menyentuh pipinya dan tidak bisa berkata apa - apa. Mata birunya melirik Akashi.

"Kau benar - benar menyebalkan Tetsuya. Kau berani sekali membantah perintahku."

"Aku tidak peduli Sei-kun. Kutegaskan aku tidak akan ikut. Kalian pergi saja... tanpa aku semuanya baik - baik saja 'kan?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya?! Kau hanya cukup ikut turuti kakakmu!"

Kali ini, Kuroko terdiam. Tangannya menggepal. Ia akan menuruti semua permintaan kakaknya asal tidak menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah ini. Penderita AIDS tergolong orang lemah terhadap musim dingin.

Kalau keluar dari tempat ini sama saja mencari mati. Kuroko masih ingin hidup.

"Sei-kun, aku tidak akan pergi!"

"Kenapa kau menolak Tetsuya? Kau masih membenci kami?"

Tepat sasaran. Kuroko langsung bungkam. Ia tidak membenci Kiseki no Sedai, apalagi Akashi. Apa salah jika ia mempertahankan hidupnya? Ia masih ingin mempertahakan hidup untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Kuroko juga tidak ingin Akashi tertular.

Disisi lain, Akashi berharap Kuroko tidak membencinya. Setelah apa yang Akashi lakukan, ia ingin menembus segalanya. Merawat adiknya meskipun nyawanya belum tentu selamat. Setidaknya Kuroko masih bisa hidup terus disisinya.

"Keluar."

Kuroko harus melakukan ini. Biarlah dibenci selamanya, asalkan orang ia cintai tidak menderita karenanya.

"Kuro—"

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian,"

Jangan katakan itu...

"Tetsuyacchi! Sebenar—"

Apa salah kalau Kuroko tidak ingin sahabatnya terluka lagi karenanya?

"Aku membenci kalian! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Bohong. Kuroko sama sekali tidak membenci mereka. Malah Kuroko sangat berharap mereka ada untuknya.

"Jadi begitu ya... Aku―aku menyesal datang kesini."

Tolong jangan katakan itu...

"Aku sangat membenci dibandingkan Haizaki." Tubuh Akashi berbalik, berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko. "Ayo kita pulang. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk anak itu."

Kiseki no sedai mengangguk, menatap Kuroko kecewa dan pergi. Kini di ruang keluarga Kuroko hanya tersisa dirinya dan Seirin. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya tatapan kecewa terhadap Kuroko.

"Kau―sia - sia aku berjuang agar Akashi kesini." Kagami menunduk. "Aku kecewa padamu. Aku akan pergi."

Semuanya beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko, kecuali Kiyoshi. Pendiri klub basket Seirin itu masih terpaku melihat Kuroko yang akhirnya jatuh.

"Kuroko," suaranya lirih tapi pemuda bersurai biru itu melirik Kiyoshi. "Maaf kalau aku tidak tahu kau bisa keluar di cuaca seperti ini. Aku bawakan ini untukmu,"

Kiyoshi mengeluarkan 3 pack origami isi 100 dan bola basket Teikou. Ia tersenyum hangat. Tangannya mengacak - acak rambut Kuroko layaknya seorang kakak yang sangat mencintai adiknya.

"Jangan menyerah untuk hidup Kuroko," Kiyoshi beranjak berdiri. "Hari ini aku berkerja sambilan. Kalau ada apa - apa, kau boleh menghubungiku."

Kaki Kiyoshi berjalan menjauh dari Kuroko. Meninggalkan pemuda berambut biru itu sendirian. Lagi - lagi, Kuroko merasakan ini. Kesepian yang menyakitkan.

"AKH!"

Rasa sakit tiba - tiba menyerang dada Kuroko. Pemuda itu langsung batuk - batuk keras. Sesaat, manik biru Kuroko melihat cairan merah jatuh dari mulutnya.

Darah.

Perlahan - lahan, cairan bening dari ekor mata Kuroko jatuh. Ia tidak menyangka. Kondisi ini hampir sama yang di derita Haizaki. Saat itu Haizaki batuK berdarah dan dalam kurung waktu seminggu, Haizaki meninggal.

"Tidak menyerah untuk hidup?" Kuroko menghapus jejak air matanya.

Sebentar lagi. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan menyusul Haizaki.

"Aku tidak tahu. Untuk apa sekarang bertahan hidup?"

Terkadang, manusia menyerah untuk hidup.

.

.

.

Sei-kun, aku boleh minta maaf.

Aku sama sekali tidak membenci. Justru kaulah orang yang kucintai sampai saat ini.

Maaf aku mengatakan itu

Aku sangat mencintaimu.

.

.

.

Akashi terdiam. Mata heterokromnya memandang selembar kertas tidak percaya. Surat hasil cek darah dan fisik Kuroko akhirnya keluar dan kini berada di tangannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya menderita AIDS juga menderita TBC.

Penyakit AIDS sangat rawan dengan penyakit parah lainnya. TBC akan sangat berbahaya bagi penderita AIDS, apalagi jika penderitanya berada di musim dingin. Keluar dari rumah dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini, sama saja mencari mati bagi penderita AIDS dan TBC.

Akashi meninju dinding. Tidak peduli tangannya sakit atau dindingnya retak. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sama sekali tidak becus untuk merawat adiknya.

Kuroko tidak ingin pergi ke ice skatting karena lingkungan di luar bisa mengancam hidupnya. Dengan bodohnya, Akashi menganggap Kuroko membencinya.

Padahal saat itu Kuroko ingin mempertahankan hidupnya...

"Kuroko-kun pergi ke arena ice skatting,"

"Apa?!"

Tetangga Kuroko mengangguk, "Kata Kuroko-kun, ia tidak ingin dicari oleh siapapun."

Akashi menggepalkan tangannya. Malam - malam dingin begini kenapa Kuroko malah pergi ke ice skatting? Apa Kuroko merasa kesepian di rumah sehingga ia nekat untuk bermain ice skatting?

Akashi terdiam begitu melihat salju turun dihadapan. Satu ingatan di masa lalu tiba - tiba terlintas di kepala pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ingatan sebelum orangtua Kuroko dan Akashi cerai.

Hari itu, saat mereka berdua berusia enam tahun, Akashi terkena deman tinggi di musim dingin. Orangtuanya sedang tur bisnis luar negeri. Akashi sangat membenci orangtuanya, mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan anaknya.

Namun saat itu adiknya, Kuroko datang. Anak bersurai biru itu membacakan buku cerita yang sangat ia sukai. Kuroko bahkan membuatkannya coklat hangat dan terus mengeluarkan kata untuk semangat. Berkat dialah, Akashi sehat sampai sekarang

Tapi sekarang, ketika Kuroko sakit, Akashi sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata untuk Kuroko. Setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan selalu bermakna bahwa ia membenci Kuroko dan berharap tidak pernah ada.

Tes...

Air mata Akashi keluar begitu saja. Apa yang ia telah lakukan? Kuroko pasti sangat membutuhkan dukungannya. Kuroko pasti sangat ingin hidup dan terus bersama Akashi.

Dia adalah seorang kakak. Kenapa Kuroko yang terus melindunginya? Kenapa dia malah membuat Kuroko kesepian?

Dia tidak pernah menjadi seorang kakak untuk Kuroko. Akashi tidak pernah... ada untuk Kuroko, menjaganya, dan menemaninya berjuang atas penyakitnya.

Tiba - tiba Akashi merasakan getaran di kantung celananya. Ada pesan dari Midorima. Akashi langsung membuka smartphone miliknya, membaca pesan Midorima.

_Aku melihat Tetsuya di taman samping arena ice skatting dekat Teikou. Aku dan yang lain sedang jaga jarak. Kau ingin bertemunya bukan?_

―_Midorima_

Akashi mengganguk. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko. Akashi ingin menemani adiknya, menembus semua kesalahannya.

Akashi ingin minta maaf.

Tapi bukan sebagai Akashi Seijuurou, pewaris satu - satunya klan Akashi. Bukan sebagai Akashi yang terkenal dingin.

Tapi Akashi ingin minta maaf, sebagai seorang kakak.

.

.

.

Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu. Sekarang hubungan kita memang tidak baik.

Tapi kenangan yang selama kita jalani, aku tidak pernah melupakannya.

Aku sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan yang memberi kakak kembar sepertimu.

Aku sangat berharap. Bisa terus denganmu

.

.

.

Kuroko menaruh origami burungnya di sampingnya. Dua jam berlalu dan Kuroko masih tetap melanjutkan membuat origaminya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk melanjutkan bermain ice skatting.

Seharusnya beberapa hari yang lalu Kuroko mengiyakan ajakan Akashi. Dia tidak perlu sendirian membuat origami burung ini. Mungkin Akashi bersedia untuk membantunya membuat origami.

Sedikit lagi akan mencapai 1.000.

Kuroko terdiam. Jika sudah seribu, apa yang ia harapkan? Bertemu Akashi? Sepertinya mustahil. Akashi sudah sangat membencinya.

Untuk apa Kuroko membuat origami ini kalau tidak memiliki satu permintaan. Lagipula Kuroko sudah tidak memiliki niatan untuk hidup. Ia sedang menunggu kematiannya.

"Kau―untuk apa membuat origami sebanyak ini?"

"Sei-kun?!"

Akashi tetap tersenyum dingin. Ia segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kuroko. Manik heterokromnya melirik semua origami Kuroko yang ada di panggkuan Kuroko. Tidak hanya disitu, ada dua tas besar dibangku mereka yang berisi semua origami burung.

"Lucu sekali. Kau menolak bermain ice skatting tapi sekarang kau berada di arena ini."

Kuroko terdiam, tidak punya niatan untuk membalas ucapan Akashi. Tangannya terus bergerak membuat origami burung.

Sedangkan Akashi, hanya menatap Kuroko membuat origami. Ia pernah dengar legenda, kalau membuat 1.000 origami burung maka harapannya akan terkabul.

Akashi ingin tahu harapan Kuroko. Kalau seandainya origami burung itu tidak mampu menggabulkan harapan Kuroko, Akashi ingin menggabulkannya. Walapun nyawanya menjadi taruhan, jika itu mampu menembus kesalahannya, Akashi akan melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

"Kalau misalnya aku membencimu. Aku akan mengusirmu dan mempermalukanmu di depan umum."

"Sei―"

"Maafkan aku."

Mata Kuroko membulat. Akashi meminta maaf? Atas apa? Selama ini Akashi tidak pernah memiliki salah terhadap Kuroko. Walau kelakuanya begitu menyakitkan, Kuroko selalu memaafkan Akashi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kuroko merasakan dekapan Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memeluknya dari samping, memaksa Kuroko bersandar pundak Akashi yang dilindungi syal merah.

"Maaf―aku tidak bisa menjadi kakakmu terbaik."

"Sei-kun..." Kuroko menyerahkan selembar origami. "Aku selalu memaafkanmu sebagai seorang adik. Apakah Sei-kun mau membuat origami bersamaku?"

"Origami?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku ingin Sei-kun membuat origami untukku."

Akashi menatap origami datar. Seumur hidup ia belum pernah menyentuh apa yang disebut origami. Hidup semasa kecilnya selalu dipenuhi mainan mahal, bukan origami yang selalu menjadi hal wajar untuk anak kecil.

"Entah kenapa, kalau berada disamping Sei-kun aku selalu merasa aman."

"Tetsuya..."

Tangan Kuroko masih bergerak membuat origami. Tanpa sadar, Akashi terus memperhatikan kelihaian Kuroko dalam membuat origami.

"Sudah lama, kita tidak begini." Akashi mencoba membuat origami.

Tapi sayangnya malah gagal. Kuroko tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya cemburut.

"Jangan menyerah, Sei-kun." Kuroko memberikan satu pack origami. "Aku sengaja membeli banyak, kau boleh berlatih dengan origami ini."

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan itu," Akashi tersenyum. Tangannya mengelus rambut Kuroko. "Jangan menyerah untuk hidup,"

"Sei-kun..."

"Maaf aku telah salah menilaimu. Maaf telah berbohong padamu... Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Sei-kun." Tangan Kuroko bergerak, memberikan origami burung pada Akashi. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kuroko tersenyum hangat. Seperti senyumannya dulu, saat mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Akashi membalas senyuman itu, membiarkan Kuroko terus berada dipundaknya. Tangannya bergerak membuat origami, namun tetap gagal.

"Aku berharap, selalu bersama Sei-kun." Kuroko membetulkan syalnya. Entah kenapa suhu semakin dingin. "Sei-kun, satu origami lagi akan mencapai seribu. Aku ingin Sei-kun membuat origami lagi."

"Jika itu keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya." Akashi mengambil selembar lagi. Dia tidak boleh menyerah, untuk adiknya. "Istirahatlah... biar aku yang melanjutkannya."

"Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki kakak sepertimu..."

"Aku juga bersyukur bisa memiliki adik sepertimu."

Akashi melanjutkan origaminya. Membiarkan adiknya terlelap di pundaknya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan maaf kepada adiknya. Akashi bisa mengatakan betapa ia mencintai adiknya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Akashi berhasil membuat origami burung. Origami itu memang tidak rapi. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Selama ia menyenangi hati adiknya, itu tidak masalah.

Manik heterokrom Akashi melirik adiknya. Kulitnya sudah pucat dan dingin. Perlahan tangannya bergerak. Memeluk adiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Adiknya telah tertidur...

"Te-tetsuya... Aku―aku sangat beruntung memiliki adik sepertimu."

Akashi menaruh dua burung origami di tangan Kuroko. Origami burung biru buatan Kuroko dan origami burung merah buatan Akashi. Dengan mudah, Akashi mengendong Tetsuya di dekapannya. Tubuhnya ringan dan dingin. Akashi tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin dekat dengan Kuroko.

Kuroko, adik kembarnya yang terus peduli dengannya. Adik kembarnya yang tidak pernah lelah memikirkannya.

"Seijuuroucchi? Tetsuyacchi tidur?"

Akashi menatap Kiseki no Sedai dan Seirin. Mereka sedang membuat origami burung, sama yang Kuroko lakukan. Mereka ingin meminta maaf kepada Kuroko, sama yang Akashi yang lakukan.

Akashi tersenyum. Senyuman sedih ia tunjukan. Akashi tahu, Kuroko telah memaafkan mereka.

"Tidak, Tetsuya tidak tertidur." Akashi tersenyum pahit, air matanya berjatuhan. "Dia meninggal."

Semuanya diam.

Akashi berjalan menjauh mereka. Sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu tegar langsung hancur begitu saja. Walau dari punggung Akashi, Kiseki no Sedai tahu.

Akashi menangis atas kematian adiknya.

Orang yang dicintai, Kuroko Tetsuya, meninggal dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Tolong jangan jadikan akhir hidupku sedih, Sei-kun. Justru aku paling benci kalau akhir perjuanganku dihiasi tangisan sedih.

Aku ingin akhir bahagia. Aku ingin perjuanganku melawan penyakit ini dihadiahkan senyuman hangat darimu...

Aku harap kau jaga dirimu baik - baik. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Kau tidak keren dengan itu!

Hehehe... Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bersyukur, kita dilahirkan bersama denganmu!

Kuharap kau menjalani hidup tanpaku dengan senyuman bahagia.

.

Salam hangat,

Kuroko Tetsuya atau Akashi Tetsuya

.

.

.

**Mereka bukan tidak berarti karena penyakitnya. Mereka jauh berarti dibandingkan siapapun.**

**Mereka sama seperti kita**

**Banyak orang menghindar mereka. Orang - orang itu tidak tahu betapa rapuh, namun disisi lain mereka sangat kuat.**

**Mereka rapuh karena kesepian. Mereka kuat, karena mereka berusaha untuk hidup melawan penyakit mengerikan ini, AIDS/HIV.**

**Mereka tidak mau membuat orang tertular. Namun mereka ingin pelukan kasih sayang. Mereka membutuhkan dukungan hidup.**

**Karena itulah, uluran tangan kalian sangat berarti bagi mereka**

**.**

**Kalian, penderita AIDS/HIV... jangan menyerah untuk hidup.**

**Memang sakit ketika orang yang dicintai meninggalkan kalian. Namun jika kalian terus berjuang untuk hidup, uluran tangan itu akan ada.**

**Jangan lelah untuk bermimpi. Penyakit ini bukan halangan kalian untuk bermimpi.**

**Teruslah ukir kenangan bahagia. Suatu saat kalian akan bahagia di hidup kalian jika kalian tidak lelah berjuang.**

**Tuhan akan terus memberkati kalian.**

**Kalian, para penderita AIDS/HIV yang terus bermimpi dan tidak pernah lelah untuk hidup**

**~Aihara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Owari=**

*diam*

Huwwaaa! Aku kehabisan tissue! Aduh, harus beli lagi nih!

Astagaaa... Bikin cerita baru-ssu! Padahal ada banyak cerita yang belum kelar?!

Aku hanya bisa menulis OTP-ku saja, AkaKuro. Baru kali ini aku buat Kurokonya meninggal XDDD. Besok Akashinya saja deh yang meninggal #dilempar gunting

Salahkan guru biologi saya yang mengungkit masalah HIV. Hahh... Dapat ide ini, juga sebagai wujud banggaku pada para penderita AIDS yang tidak menyerah untuk hidup ^^

Review kalian menentukan apakah ceritaku kali ini berhasil atau enggak.

Sequel? Itu tidak pasti. Rencana bakal ada sequel. Tapi liat dulu kondisi. Kelas 9 itu susah cari waktu luang!

Kini aku lagi nulis sequel What is Sex daddy sama lanjutan Red Balloon and Blue Sky :D

Rencana sih pengen jadi multi-chap. Ya sudah, sequel-nya itu versi multi-chap nya :D

Review kalian menentukan sequel. Kalau kalian ingin hapus nih cerita, monggo... Katakan saja, aku enggak marah kok :D

Jadi review ^^

.

Salam hangat,

Aihara


End file.
